Stories
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: It's guys night out and the guys share some stories of the fourth Hokage only to learn that his offspring is amoung them.


It was mens night out and most males were at a bar having food. They were joking around and were overly drunk for some while they prattled on about the good old days before the war.

"Minato was great," one male spoke up. Naruro insistently hushed hoping to hear more about his father. He had met him and from what he could tell was a great men and was deeply loved. "He was like a brother to me, teaching me cool jutsu's but never rasengan. Naruto you know that rasengan don't you?"

"Er yeah," he laughed nervously, "Pervy sage taught it to me and he was taught by lord fourth," he didn't want to tell people about meeting his father. It sounded crazy and besides he wanted to hear stories about his father.

Shikamaru studied the males expression curiously, "I remember a time when we went drinking and he told me he got Kushina pregant," a few males chocked on their drinks at Shikaku's remembrance.

"He did the red hot Habanero? Wow. He's got some balls," Naruto went bright red from hearing such things. Kakashi laughed seeing how red Minato's offspring had went but said nothing.

"He loved her. He did tell me that he wanted to put ears and a tail on her for some steamy sex" Naruto chocked from hearing about his fathers plans in the bedroom. Shikamaru was laughing happily but if only he knew what dirty things his own father wanted to do to with his mother would make him turn red.

"Should have seen his face when he told me. He was so happy to be a father. He only told me as it was supposed to be a secret,"

"I knew. I was ordered my sensei to guard Kushina until the birth," Kakashi spoke up. Naruto smiled softly then looked to Shikamaru who was frowning angrily at Naruto trying to read his mixed emotions.

"Anyway. We had also tried for Shikamaru and was getting advice from is on how to be a father? He was terrified he'd do a bad job. He'd secretly go and play with kids or read books so he could become the best father to his child," Shikaku continued.

"Did he get to see his child? I heard it died when Kushina was giving birth and she was impaled by the claw along with lord fourth. The baby was also impaled," Kotetsu asked taking a sip of his toxic drink. "He was a good man. Great man. Shame he died. Why did he jump in front of the nail. If he didn't he would have lived,"

Naruto growled looking down in sadness. Kakashi noticed the sadness and slung an arm over his comrades shoulder, "Kotetsu watch your mouth! He jumped in front as he did become a father and was protecting his son from dying,"

"Did the child survive?"

"Ask Naruto?" Kakashi grinned. The group looked to Naruto funnily even everyone who stayed silent like Neji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yes. The third came and took me away, my father wishing that I was to be cared for," Everyone's jaw dropped at the confession. "Pervy Sage wrote a book 'The Tales of a gutsy ninja. The main character was Naruto. My father got my name from his book and he admired his determination and admiration and he also asked Pervy Sage to be my god father," Naruto continued.

"The fourth's son was with us all this time," Izumo rushed over and looked at Naruto through hazy eyes. "You very much resemble your father. But how do you know? That you were rescued?"

"When he sealed the nine tails fox inside, apart of my parents chakra was left inside. I met my father when I was up against Pain and was losing control of the nine tails. I met my mother when I was with Killer Bee and was trying to keep the Nine tails under control. She came out to help out and that's when she told me everything about their past," Naruto explained.

Shikamaru blushed heavily looking down. Naruto laughed at his friends face before nodding his head, "Bingo," he laughed.

Everyone continued to stare at the young male in confusion, "You realise that you just told me that my father wanted to put ears and a tail on my mother when in the bedroom. No ones wants to hear what their parents want to do in the bedroom. It's scaring," The males at the same age of Naruto laughed with him then shuddering having images of their own fathers in the same situation with their mothers.

Shukaku looked to his son who was cringing at the idea as his mother dressed up as a cat and meowed for his dad. Naruto laughed harder at his friends face, "Did you know Naruto that Kushina was very close to Mikoto. They wanted to set up play dates for you and Sasuke," the older Nara explained.

"Mmm," Naruto whispered thinking of a time when he was younger and would be playing with Sasuke while their mothers supervised the situation along with Itachi. Naruto was silent for a while thinking of what it would be like to have that sort of thing. Him and Sasuke would have been extremely close and he would have learnt jitsu earlier with the help of his father and Itachi. Sasuke would probably be with Naruto right now enjoying the night out.

"Do you ever think about what your childhood would be like, if the nine tails wasn't unleashed,"

"You mean if the masked man didn't let him free? Yeah. I do but I can't really imagine it. I try to think about my dad picking me up but nothing. Like him picking me up from the park, I can't imagine it or holding me if I got hurt," Naruto confessed.

"When you met your father. What did you do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I was crying and I punched him in the stomach," Naruto laughed.

"Why would you punch lord fourth?"

"Why would he put a nine tails within his own son?" He retorted raising an eyebrow to his friend. "Because of that I was looked at in fear or contempt. I was hated and I had no friends...I'm talking before the academy. I had to train hard to fit in then when I was finally happy the Akatsuki came after me,"

All older males who looked down on Naruto went silent as they had caused him pain when he was younger, "And what did Sensei say?" Kakashi asked.

"He said that it was because I was his son. He knew I would be able to control it," Shikamaru nodded slowly. Looking at Naruto he could see the resemblance of the fourth hokage. He never knew how hard it had really been for Naruto. He had played with him a lot when younger but never truly understood how sad he was at that time. He always wore a smile even though he was dying inside.

Naruto took a bite of his food then looked to his friends, "It's all in the past now. It would have been amazing to have parents but I'm fine with it. It's just great to know that my father was the fourth hokage," Naturo grinned.

The night ended shortly after that and Naruro was walking home alone when he looked up to the mountain faces and waved to the second one on the right and headed to bed, "Good night dad," he whispered before opening his empty apartment.

* * *

**I was watching the recent (dubbed) episodes of Naruto when it's girls night and guys night and thought of this. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review**


End file.
